board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KamikazePotato's Top 200 VGM Songs
1. dreamenddischarger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDPJuAxZaOo 2. MGS2 Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECjDfQd8QVc 3. Tin Soldiers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fBZLpsrNUg 4. Scars of Time: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J46RY4PU8a8 5. The Extreme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVkcmx2l3WA 6. Vergil 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmUpIuHqmzg 7. Worldenddominator: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVr0IUQ6BwE 8. The Battle for Everyone’s Souls: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adQRPhpaytA 9. The Other Promise: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzVkajn9UBs 10. The Devil’s Machine: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkwzRz4mKes 11. Kimera II: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSLJ62IAMXM 12. Final Fantasy II Origins Main Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP2Md6u2Nvk 13. Symphonic Poem ~Forbidden Prelude~: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYTACofr0UY 14. Discolor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_2Sso-JoO4 15. Smiles and Tears: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXGd1CxjX2s 16. Shadowlord: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrV_9GHlpVM 17. The Sun Rises: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZxK58tPU4I 18. Magical Dreamers: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu0dmrqzP-I 19. The Second Tower: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMQ0-zNYRhI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4W3LSP-vCdU&fmt=18 20. Theme of the Last Time Travel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JorCQ_Cvo8 21. Agent Cruller’s Sacred Hall: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8t8iOzbL-mY 22. Hope: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOq7ZNTPVug 23. Delphinus: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdWJwgHBXnQ 24. Someday the Dream Will End: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AABvUTUTdcw 25. Baba Yetu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGr4g_Knw7k 26. Revived Power: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DggH6CReCNA 27. You’re Not Alone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKAoSY5bhSw 28. Happiness of the marionette: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6aN04YAH4U 29. Dire, Dire Docks: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqcPSbkS9TQ 30. Love Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN0FvF-rCI8 31. Hikari: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZVAvHah9io 32. Farewell at the Foot of a Hill: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ptb-oQE9Hg 33. Ultima the Perfect Body: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZshPWAaA46g 34. You ~Destructive~: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9umzw7NpLY 35. Mega Man 3 Title: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaXOuW0Nhvo 36. My Home, Sweet Home: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBkFGEMiYG4 37. Life: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BhvHC6DU6I 38. Polyanna: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWmHmtOKP1g Sixteen Melodies: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZbqrZJ9VA4 39. Jet Force Gemini Title Screen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIQZJoMiYWU 40. Dark Cloud Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gJ3qHyqCa4 41. The Price of Freedom: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOJ91H4mraU 42. Antipyretic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU7BJjrp2xg 43. Tal Tal Heights: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vtvtZT-PXGk&fmt=18 44. Suicide Mission: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTsD2FjmLsw 45. Room of Angel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMvOkUMPZ0g 46. Dr. Wily Stage 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fFRCUQLqKk 47. House of Sacred Remains: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KOCJg3u3BeI 48. Calling to the Night: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_hFKsCoU5o 49. Endless Despair: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6neQHDc9kw 50. deadangle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVP09lhSPm4 51. Into the Wilderness: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRV_A5ZDXyo 52. Communication Breakdown: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEryKU-JHLE 53. Meaning of Birth: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SHM-7qMiDs 54. Promise: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0-cC5L4-FM 55. Battle for Survival: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y7jDRRAwbw 56. Antidote: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkhaZ_i8_40 57. Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szNUd-oj2dE 58. Headquarters: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ippF__zJ_lg 59. Terra: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8i6_i6vqYao 60. Gale: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=981TwqjiGaE 61. Sacrifice – Alice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZJo1GVblFE 62. One of a Kind: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGcqfK0cejs 63. Theme From Battery: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adh99_Q735w 64. Thank You For Being Born: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiHA7Aw2GiE 65. Battle on the Big Bridge Remix: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzdYjSeOObQ 66. Dorchadas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYELo6fRAOs 67. Soft-Hearted Time (II): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vWFZ7XU6eI 68. The Best is Yet to Come: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6miaTf1gF4g 69. Lunatic Princess – Flight of the Bamboo Cutter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pw2WQjqKpVM 70. Love Psalm: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xx1XJycgU4I 71. Tower of Dawn: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKwbptphnVU 72. Dir: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSKWf_20Lkg 73. Opening Stage (Central Highway): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_Ft2niUeCU 74. The Legendary Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W__p0gCBSZI 75. Trombe! OG: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlXWOKxuKNg 76. Kingdom of Ixa’taka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5Qdcf6mIJg 77. Kirby's Triumphant Return ~ Staff Roll: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSIGTqZWWRY 78. Song of the Ancients – Fate: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=774LdRLqWsM 79. proud-dust: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idJLgN2Pu0I 80. God Bound by Rules: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSAH4VDtFjQ 81. Dark Colossus Destroys All: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YRQ5yidV-M8 82. Gerudo Valley: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_bwHlDD9Nc 83. Armada Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BuOzXslVbO8 84. The Divine Spirit of Language: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlV1hsOd_WA 85. Rival (Stadium): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptXXzQ_dXwg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JK0GL1R3j9w http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhfJO366AM4 86. Gym Leader Battle (Stadium): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qu2IB7mykU 87. Tower of Caelum: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-mCypSsSmg 88. Emil – Karma: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4aRbiTMBUE 89. Final Answer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSb6-3W9370 90. Another Winter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WpzCiLIiCo 91. The Liberation of Gracemeria: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4HGQS5XSoJ4 92. Final Battle with Saruin: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5wJMKmtbkU 93. Zero: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZVIASbmi2g 94. Suikoden 1 Main Theme Arranged ~ Ensemble (I):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9VqgIhSADw 95. Pushing onwards: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YB6ExaZgAU 96. Powerful Looking: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4FfXqXsvdA 97. Homeland: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66O7BEx5cVw 98. Zero-Two: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwpLSiplyYc 99. Final Fantasy II Battle Theme – http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVU9un_8RcA 100. To Far Away Times: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nn5K-NNmgTM 101. Antenna Cradle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d84N6Ie-DQ8 102. FIGHT!! Ver. 4: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gViPgIJwMw0 103. Overture: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f73F3h63buc 104. We’re the Robots: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPkCBQXCagY 105. Silver Will: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggUmboz_kiE 106. IDOLA the Fanatic Viper: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coitxrHiDUU 107. Underworld: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTrtafl7epc 108. Hades Castle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QljEwHm-ytk 109. Ezio's Family: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0i6YFrSs6c 110. Goldenslaughterer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raxEmANPTVc 111. R-Type Title: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGqA654iCVo 112. Rainbow Six Vegas Main Menu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcvX3Md4uvM 113. Annul: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKyABAR8nE4 114. Kaine – Escape: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gilH6f2hHk 115. Endless Nine: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Qs9EiK_JJE 116. Snowman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqelgZPiFG8 Snowman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y7ZvmuUxoaI 117. Riches In Me: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wB12h2VnVIs 118. Dogs of War: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7QhQb061lM 119. Love Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGf2b1H91JA 120. Prisoners of Fate: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1Y9d4N7n9M 121. Deus Ex Title Screen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQXpwIiUi4Y 122. Heavenly Flight: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCbS3wtqxeM 123. Go Go Go!: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4I7MhcxvcE 124. Monty In-Game Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpsN14TFy90 125. Castle Bleck: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BQ7DedZjb3s 126. Beacon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Tij0EAEcA 127. Boss 01 Butsutekkai: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMdJTGtwCVo 128. Jonathon Taylor Thomas: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VopY7M0Gyuc 129. Immoral Melody: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvqCkbP19Yw 130. Dance of Pales: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud9XqlWNg7k 131. Dissociative Identity: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8JzA2B5Z7I 132. Page One: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9nx9re08H3Y 133. Nefertiti: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5FMRpDhhko 134. Jesper Kyd – Main Title: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d82Jzezj8sk 135. Sign: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gV26zIE0130 136. The Machine / Pteranodon Pond: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pPzBt6-6M2g 137. Dance of Illusions (Dracula Chronicles X): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dznUMYJAj0A 138. Moonlit Night (I/II): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6NzGihItZI 139. Fragrance of Dark Coffee: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGcyKEZtWuE 140. Wind Scene ~ World Map Theme 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-uMkAWj28o 141. Silver Wolf - Yggr-drasill / Yggdrasil: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5qfnNkgDTI 142. Timebomb / Neo Arcadian Air Fleet: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6XXwIGVqvY 143. Lunar 2 Boss Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kKQR-oZSzLk 144. Farewell to Ballade: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKJPy5YYruY 145. Escape from the Train: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7T-RM_3EJzM 146. Kaine – Salvation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDftyQ96ZVs 147. rog limitation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A44lG8CJfA 148. Scorpion Fire: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=313WgGmO9so 149. Esper Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COG3R3Km-Zk 150. Between Life and Death: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zh3_gqA9be0 151. Factory Investigation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JaRn1WCVIlY 152. Terry Bogard’s Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5-u-SRYrohA 153. Steel ME: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od_hDe50WmQ 154. Funeral March: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRQ9xWC1_Y0 155. Path Destroyer (III): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0VO7H6zSoE 156. Snow in Summer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzDx3PCbXig 157. Ambush in the Passage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gajD7rrp3s 158. Battle vs. Lord Blazer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBuWNO1mxcI 159. IDOLA the Strange Fruits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27mQ9m9T518 160. Chrono Trigger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wU-Z1Jyr9j8 161. Ichor Military Base: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlgNhPf2aEU 162. Flash in the Dark: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsBu9QiWk00 163. Godsibb: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjPWTEtuv74 164. nighteyes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDma4A6A3Bc 165. The Landing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3v6BtJaBQmo 166. The Sorrowful Angel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pFKmtgGjM8A 167. Jet Force Gemini Boss Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=821IRT0DnLg 168. Kuina: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggn8riHTDqw 169. Wind Waker Staff Roll: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nWjYP8xOqs 170. Title And File Select (SPM): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TzqnXBmTRSA 171. Turbulence: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gU2Xca_wTQc 172. Route 47: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VHV9EHNQDg4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI5hUVPe93E 173. The Spirit Chaser (Surlent): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WmJb3W_79c 174. Diving: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0H5YoFv09uQ 175. Skies of Arcadia Credits: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTB0nsfw0EA 176. Best of Times: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01Ohnhakw3w 177. ALIVE: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_ylNrVEvzY 178. Stairway to Revelation: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DCQsjvBLh4 179. Angel Island Zone: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1fqEW3taD4 180. Black Liliana: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3ZvuaqK66g 181. Anxious Heart - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMvHTlWyxH0 182. Under the Apple Tree: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb6MF0IfsvQ 183. Floater Land / Buoy Base Galaxy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fE0Thp3wjXU 184. Prologue to the Ancient Land: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut0YDGH7NYU 185. Hardcore to the Brain: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irGCdR0rTM4 186. Legrous: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mL0W7GYkZcE 187. Toward the Horizon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15pevud-nEw 188. Galaxy Wars: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQbKtqxbJPU 189. Short Circuit: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmISQ4Cj180 190. Those Who Succeeded: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C1zxij1pLpM 191. Beautiful Gallia: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjLcrqO3fCs 192. Awe of She: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9LtKHiVRCw 193. DeDeDe’s Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3QRoUTAUco 194. Pressure cooker: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpmh3mQnEkQ 195. miragecoordinator: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nf4AKMhw2MU 196. Night Attack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv7dx9cjsxA 197. The Last Battle (PSP): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_94-4prCLng 198. 1853 Wild West: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLHo_vcQVj0 199. A Muzzle Dancing in Hatred: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gS19rrW3HS8 200. The March Unto Death: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vls4SdYGrjU Category:Lists